final_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodom
Sodom is a character from both the Final Fight and Street Fighter series. He was a top member of the original Mad Gear Gang. A Caucasian male born in the United States, Sodom is obsessed with Japanese culture. He is well-versed in many elements of Japanese culture, though his usage of the language is somewhat dubious. Damnd also appeared in Final Fight (Movie) Personality In the original Final Fight, Sodom controlled the Mad Gear gang from the Metro City Subway. He was undefeated in underground pro wrestling, albeit due to his use of "foreign objects" (the swords), until he met Guy, Cody and Mike Haggar. At first Sodom was honored to face a true ninja of Japanese descent like Guy, but this honor would turn into deep shame as Guy and his allies beat him. From then on, Sodom hated Guy for not only being one of the people to rid Metro City of his gang, but for destroying his undefeated streak which proved in his mind he was no match for a true Japanese fighter. The incident also cost him a lot of respect amongst his fellow gang members. Final Fight Revenge showed Sodom's determination to resurrect Mad Gear (this gang actually seems to be the same Mad Gear in Final Fight 2) and his decision to go to Japan to find strong warriors for the new organization. The new crime syndicate was established all about the world and was held together by a powerful second-in-command-a Japanese kabuki named Retu. Rolento, Sodom's proclaimed blood brother, was also part of the criminal organization. Guy's fiancée Rena and her father Genryusai were kidnapped by them as part of a revenge plot, but this Mad Gear fell at the hands of Haggar, [[Maki and Carlos. Mad Gear was defeated permanently. Appearance In combat, Sodom wears tabi and geta, samurai gauntlets, blue jeans, body armor, and a samurai kabuto with a mask. On the front of his outfit, Sodom has scrawled the Japanese kanji shi (死), meaning "death". However, this kanji is not written properly, looking more like a mixture between this kanji and kokoro (心 - means "heart") and actually has no meaning. Sodom's failed attempt at Japanese calligraphy emblazoned across his chest at all times is meant to be humorous. He is never seen fighting without a pair of jutte or katana blades, making him one of the few characters to appear in the Street Fighter series to use weaponry. In the English version of Final Fight, both katana are named Masamune, and Muramasa in the Japanese version. Abilities Sodom is the only character in Street Fighter Alpha 3 whose weapons depend on what Ism is used. If using X-Ism fighting style, he'll use his katanas; otherwise, in the A-Ism and V-Ism styles, he will use his jitte. This is because his X-Ism visage is based on his Final Fight appearance. Sodom was notable for being fairly difficult to defeat head-on in the original Final Fight, due to his dash attack being nearly invincible and quite damaging. However, it is possible to defeat him without actually taking any damage at all if the player approaches him along a vertical axis and uses grabbing and throwing moves, since his dash attack can only move horizontally or diagonally. Successful application of the above method can allow the player to easily defeat Sodom without harm, since he is the only boss character in Final Fight who does not have henchmen to back him up during battle. New Games Appeared Ultimate Superheroes Advance In Ultimate Superheroes Advance, Sodom comes in red suit and blue pants and has a 2-sharp katana swords like he uses into X-Shape.